Forgotten Memories
by dragonflare137
Summary: Yugi and Co. go on a trip down memory lane, but not one that they have traveled before. What kind of surprises will they find on an adventure through the memories of Yugi's greatest rival. SetoXSurprise
1. Present

"You really made him mad this time."

"Yeah, maybe you went a little to far this time."

"He might even kill you the next time he sees you."

"OK, OK," shouted Joey as he flailed his arms over his head, causing Yugi, Tea, and Tristan to move away from his to avoid being hit. They each had a look of disappointment mixed with worry for their friend.

"You should have just kept you mouth shut in the first place," said Yugi as Joey calmed down.

"I know, I know,' sighed Joey. "It's just he makes me so mad sometimes."

"And you make him angrier," said Tea. "I don't think I've ever seen Kaiba that mad before."

"What did you say to make him blow up like that?" asked Tristan.

"I have no clue," replied Joey.

"Well maybe if you think about it, you can remember," suggested Tea.

"I'll try that," said Joey. He scratched his head with right hand and put his left hand on his chin as he thought deeply about the events that occurred not too long ago.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_"You were right Yugi, that was a good restaurant," said Joey as he rubbed his belly. The gang was walking back to the game shop after eating at an old burger joint._

_"It may be run down, but that place sure has some good burgers," commented Tristan._

_"You guys might be the reason that the place closes because of all the food ate," said Tea jokingly._

_"We only ate a few burgers," argued Joey._

_"If you call five a few," replied Tea. Yugi just laughed as his friends continued discussing their meal. He looked up and he was the only one to notice where they had ended up._

_"Hey guys," said Yugi as he interrupted Joey and Tea's "discussion", "Don't you think it's ironic that we end up here of all places."_

_"And just where are we?" asked Joey who was completely oblivious to the tall building in front of them._

_"Where at Kaibacorp you moron," said Tea, earning her a sour look from Joey._

_"I don't pay attention to that building," replied Joey. "I have no reason to."_

_"You just don't want to think about Kaiba, that's all," said Tristan. "Now that you think about it, he's probably in the building right now, being the workaholic he is."_

_"Yeah, he's in the building so he can't bother us," grumbled Joey._

_"He most likely sees it the other way," laughed Yugi._

_"Whatever," replied Joey. "As long as he doesn't show his face, I'm fine."_

_But just as luck would have it, a sleek black limo pulled up in front of the Kaibacorp building just as Yugi and the rest were walking past. The door swung open and the big boss himself stepped out into the open. As the limo drove away, Kaiba glanced over to the side and when he saw the gang, he groaned loud enough for Joey to hear._

_"You got a problem Money-Bags," retorted Joey._

_"I could have sworn that I woke up this morning or are my nightmares just intruding my life," replied Kaiba calmly._

_"Ha ha, so funny," replied Joey sarcastically. "I didn't know that you were a comedian."_

_"Why are you dorks here anyway?" asked Kaiba, completely ignoring Joey's statement._

_"What, we can't just walk around Domino, or do we need you're permission?" questioned Joey._

_"I don't care where you geeks hang out," replied Kaiba, "Just as long as you stay away from me. It's like you idiots stalk me and want to make my life a living hell."_

_"We know you enough to know that you are always at Kaibacorp so I don't really think that's considered stalking," said Joey._

_"Don't make me laugh," said Kaiba, "You don't know me."_

_"Yeah, I don't know you at all," teased Joey, "Its not like we go to the same school with you or anything._

_"You may think that you know me, but you don't Mutt," snapped Kaiba, his glare hardening. "You don't know anything about me." At the beginning of the conversation, Kaiba's voice was calm, but now it was starting to rise to more of a yell._

_"I know that you're a huge jerk who cares about no one but himself," yelled Joey._

_"You. Know. Nothing," growled Kaiba darkly. His sudden change in attitude surprised everyone and no one said anything as Kaiba turned around and walked angrily into the Kaibacorp building._

_(END FLASHBACK)_

"I think I remember," said Joey.

"What did you say?" asked Tea.

"I think it was when I called him a huge jerk," answered Joey. "But he usually doesn't get that mad when I call him that."

"I don't think that's it Joey," said Yugi. "I think it was when you said that you knew him."

"What? Why would that make him angry?" asked Joey.

"I don't know but whatever the reason is, I don't think we'll get it out of Kaiba," answered Yugi.

"Maybe it has something to do with something that happened in his past that we don't know of," said Tea.

"If it is, then Kaiba won't tell us about it," said Joey. "I hate to say it, but he's right that we don't know him that well."

"He admits his mistake, I thought I would never hear it," teased Tristan. In response, Joey pounced on Tristan and put him in a sleeper hold.

"Say that again," threatened Joey.

"Stop fighting you two," said Tea as she broke the fighting boys apart. "We need to think of a way to convince Kaiba to tell us about his past."

"I bet you that he would rather give Kaibacorp away before he would tell us anything," replied Joey.

"You're probably right," sighed Tea. "We could ask Mokuba about it."

"I doubt he'll say anything either," said Yugi. "He's loyal to his brother and wouldn't tell us anything that Kaiba wouldn't tell us."

"Good point," replied Joey. "Well how else are we going to find out?"

"Maybe I can help you with that," said a random voice from behind the gang. They spun around to see who had talked and were surprised to see who it was. They almost didn't recognize him because instead of sporting his usual turban and cape, he was in modern day clothes. The thing that gave him away was the almost dead look of his eyes.

"Shadi! What are you doing here?" asked Yugi. He was happy to see his ghostly friend, but he didn't know the reason for his surprise visit.

"I was observing your argument with Kaiba and I want to help you," replied Shadi.

"You can show us Kaiba's past?" asked Joey. He was surprised that Shadi could help them, but he was also surprised at himself for wanting to see Kaiba's past so bad.

"Yes I can," replied the ancient spirit. "I can show you only bits and pieces but I think it will help you find what you are looking for."

"Thank you Shadi," said Yugi with a big smile on his face.

"Just don't tell him Ok," requested Shadi. "If he found out, he would probably kill me if I wasn't dead already."

"Don't worry, our lips are sealed," said Tristan.

"Very well," said Shadi. He raised his arm and recited a verse in ancient Egyptian. Then, all of a sudden, a bright light engulfed everyone and they were thrown into the dark past of Seto Kaiba.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Did you like it? I hope so! Sorry for all of the dialogue but I'm having trouble thinking of good scenes to write. I'll try not to take to long to update, but who knows.<em>**


	2. Childhood Part 1

"Hey Yugi, wake up!"

As Yugi's began to return to consciousness, he felt someone violently shaking him. His eyes flickered open and when he looked up, he saw Joey looking down on him.

"Ok I'm awake," replied Yugi groggily.

"Good," said Joey. He held his hand out to Yugi and pulled him to his feet.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Yugi as he saw that Joey was the only one around him.

"I don't know," admitted Joey. "Hell I don't even know where we are."

"Neither do I," said Yugi as he looked at his surroundings. To one side was a small forest with a few tall trees and many medium sized ones. Above the tree, Yugi could see a few tall buildings, one of those buildings being Kaibacorp.

"Joey look," said Yugi as he pointed towards the buildings, "That's Kaibacorp over there. We must be somewhere just outside of Domino."

"You're probably right," replied Joey. "I thought Shadi was going to show us Kaiba's memories not take us on a hike."

"Maybe we are in his memories," said Yugi.

"Then where is he?" asked Joey impatiently.

"What about that house over there," suggested Yugi. Opposite of the forest sat a large field that was virtually empty. The only thing that popped out to the two boys was the large wooden house situated in the middle of the field. Farther away from the house was a short log fence that circled the perimeter of the house. Just outside the fence was a dirt road that led into forest and probably went into the city. On the road was a small, glossy blue car that was most likely owned by the family residing in the house.

"Wouldn't hurt to check it out," replied Joey as he made his way towards the house with Yugi following him. The fence that surrounded the property only reached up to about half of Joey's size and he could easily jump over. But, when he tried to grab hold of the fence, his hand went straight through it and he fell flat on his face.

"I forgot that in memories, we can't touch anything," mumbled Joey as he picked himself off the ground.

"Well we won't make that mistake again," replied Yugi as he easily stepped through the fence.

"Enough wasting time," said Joey. "Let's get..."

Before Joey could finish his sentence, a shout from across the glade cut him off. They both looked towards the origin of the sound and saw Tristan and Tea running towards them.

"Hey guys, where've you been?" asked Joey as Tristan and Tea easily fazed through the fence and stopped in front of him.

"We were in the forest," answered Tea. "We didn't really know where to go so we just picked a random direction to go in and now we're here."

"That was lucky on your part," replied Yugi.

"Yeah, otherwise we would have been lost in that forest for a long time," said Tea.

"Wait a minute," said Joey suddenly, causing everyone to turn and look at him. "How did you guys know that you could just go through the fence and not over?"

"Well," started Tea. "While we were in the discussion things in the forest, Tristan decided to lean on a tree and he fell right through it."

"Good going Tristan," taunted Joey.

"Hey I didn't know," defended Tristan. "And from what you said, I can guess that you tried to jump over the fence and fell down."

"Well yeah," mumbled Joey, "But were not here to talk about that, we're here to find answers. To start, let's go in that house over there." He didn't wait for the others to respond before walking towards the house.

"Wait up for us Joey," said Yugi as he and the others followed Joey towards the wooden home. They easily slid through the walls and hit by the smells floating around in the house. Joey and Tristan's mouths started to water at the scent of food, but they were held back by Tea.

"You can't eat it so don't even try," warned Tea.

Both of the boys groaned in annoyance, but when they stopped brooding, they examined the room that they were currently in. They guessed that the room that they were in was the living room seeing as there was a small flat-screen TV and two small couches across from it. A few potted plants were scattered across the room and a small table sat in front of the couches. On one of the walls there was a mantle and on it were some strange artifacts.

"Hey Yugi, look at those statues over there," said Joey as he pointed over to the mantle.

"Those things look like they are from Egypt," said Yugi as he examined the artifacts. "Most of them look like one of the Egyptian god, Set."

"Set?" asked Joey

"Yeah, he's the god of the desert as well as the god of destruction and chaos," answered Yugi.

"I wonder why they have more of his statues," said Joey.

"Who knows," answered Yugi.

"Hush you two," said Tea, "I think I hear something." As the group became silent, they began to hear something that sounded like footsteps. They turned to where the sound was coming from and they saw a women walk out from the corridor on the other side of the room.

"I wonder who that could be," thought Joey out loud. The women had long, curly black hair that fell down past her shoulders and her fair skin tone complemented her light gray eyes. She was just a few inches shorter then Joey and she was quiet skinny, except for her stomach which she held with both of her hands as if to protect the child that would soon be born.

"Now where could they be," said the women.

"Who do you think she could be talking about?" asked Tristan.

"I guess we'll find out when they get here," replied Yugi.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a door opening, which they could guess was the front door, and a loud, "We're home!"

From a corridor situated behind the group cam a tall, skinny man who looked like he was in his early 30's. His short brown hair was a bit scruffy and messy, but it was not long enough to cover his dark, blue eyes. The man's facial features nearly replicated a person who the gang was very familiar with.

"He looks kinda like Kaiba," said Joey. "The only difference is that this guy looks a lot nicer and less uptight."

"You're right," said Yugi. "I'm guessing that this guy is probably his real father."

"Most likely," said Tea before they tuned back into the conversation between the man and woman.

"Sorry we took so long," said the man apologetically. "We lost track of time and we were pretty far away from the house." His voice was deep, but it was not as deep as Kaiba's was.

"You are always so careless Adam," scolded the women gently. "But I guess it's not all you. Someone else probably had a role in this to."

"Well those two can be very persuasive, you know that Heather" replied Adam.

"Where are they anyway?" asked Heather.

"They were right behind me, but they must have somewhere else," answered Adam.

"I wonder who they're talking about?" asked Joey.

"Who do you think genius?" asked Tristan sarcastically.

"Shut up Tristan," yelled Joey as he jumped on Tristan and put him in a headlock.

"Both of you shut up," snapped Tea and the fighting boys broke up. "We don't want to miss anything that they say."

As soon as things went quiet in the room, the gang heard the small pitter-patter of feet running towards them. From the same hallway that Adam came from before, as young girl dashed into the room. Her dark brown hair that flowed behind her went about halfway down her back and was held out of her eyes by a black headband. Only a few strands of brown covered her light blue eyes.

"Mama!" shouted the girl as she ran over to her mother and hugged one of her legs. She looked up at her mother's face and said, "Brother is being mean to me."

"What did he do this time?" asked Heather in a soothing tone as she placed her hand on the girl's head. Her voice had a playful tone that made it sound like she didn't really think that something really bad happened.

"He punched me," said the girl. "He told me to not touch his stuff and he punched me."

"No I did not," said a new voice. The group turned in surprise to see a familiar young boy run into the room and over to Heather. His chocolate brown hair that was usually neat was now a scruffy mess on his head. He was frowning, but it was not like his usual scowls that the gang was used to. The boy's eyes were narrowed in anger, but they still glowed with a brightness that surprised the gang. Even though the boy looked so different from his future counterpart, it was no doubt that the boy was Seto Kaiba.

"Is that him?" asked Joey.

"Who else would it be?" snapped Tristan.

"Be quiet," hissed Tea.

"Yes you did," said the girl. "You hit me."

"I just said that I didn't, you're lying Sara," snapped younger Kaiba.

"OK you two stop fighting and tell us what happened," said Adam.

"Well we were up in our room," started younger Kaiba. "She asked if she could play with one of my toys and I said no because it was one of my favorite. I told her to not touch my things, but she took it anyway. I took it back and scooted her back over to her side. That's when she said that she was going to tell Mama and ran down her."

"Is this true Sara?" asked Heather who looked down at Sara with a raised eyebrow.

Sara averted her eyes from her mother's and said, "Yeah, but I just wanted to play with it and Seto wouldn't let me."

"You have your own toys to play with," said Seto. "You don't have to play with mine!" He and Sara glared at each other with hostility, but then their mother intervened.

"Oh stop it you two," she scolded. "I always thought that twins were supposed to get along, but I guess not."

"Did she just say twins?" asked Tristan.

"That's what I heard," answered Yugi. "I didn't even know that Kaiba had a sister let alone a twin."

"I wonder why we've never seen or heard of her?" pondered Joey.

"I guess we'll find out sooner or later," said Tea.

"Yeah well she's a girl," said Kaiba.

"And he's a boy," replied Sara.

"But you're also brother and sister so you should be nice to one another," said Heather.

"That's right, you should listen to your mother," said Adam. "Now apologize to each other and hug." Seto looked as if he was about to protest, but he stopped when his father gave him a questioning look.

"Fine," grumbled Seto. "I'm sorry for pushing you."

"I'm sorry for taking your stuff without permission," huffed Sara. She gave Seto a big hug and then started to pull him back towards the hallway. "Come on let's go play."

"Ok," replied Seto as he followed his sister.

"Those kids," mumbled Adam. "And Seto, don't forget that we are going into the city later today to go and visit someone."

"But Papa," whined Seto. This surprised the gangs greatly because they've never heard that kind of tone come from Kaiba. "I hate going into the city."

"I never thought that Kaiba would hate the city," commented Yugi.

"Yeah," agreed Tea, "Who would have guessed."

"I know you do," replied Adam, "But you aren't going to talk yourself out of this one."

"Why can't Sara go instead?" asked Seto.

"Because she's already gone and now it's your turn," answered Adam.

"Humph, fine," said Seto as he crossed his arms over his chest and began to pout.

"You are one of the most stubborn kids that I've ever know," laughed Adam as he kneeled down and ruffled Seto's hair, causing the young boy to giggle.

"First he was whining and now he's laughing. I never thought Kaiba could ever do those things," said Joey, more to himself then anyone else.

"I'll call you back down when we're about to leave," said Adam as he stood to his feet.

"Ok Papa," replied Kaiba as he followed his sister back to there room. As soon as the two left the room, the world around the gang started to grow dark and they were standing in a pool of blackness.

"What's going on?" asked Joey, his voice tensing up.

"I think the memories are changing now that's all," answered Yugi. His suspicions proved to accurate as the world started to change into something else.

"What are we doing here?" asked Tea as she spotted a building that was very familiar to them all. The Kame shop stood not to far away from where they were standing.

"Are we back in our time?" asked Joey.

"I don't think so," said Yugi, "Look over there." He pointed to what he was looking at and the others followed his gaze. A car was moving towards them and parked in a space near the Kame shop. They all recognized the car as the one that was outside of Kaiba's cottage.

"It's them," said Tea as the door opened and out stepped Kaiba's father.

"What are they doing here?" asked Joey.

"We'll just have to find out," said Yugi.

"Come on kiddo, let's go," said Adam as he opened the back seat door. The gang couldn't see him, but Seto jumped out of the back seat with a frown on his face.

"I don't want to be here," grumbled Seto.

"We're already here so you'll just have to deal with it," replied his father.

"Fine," huffed Seto as he grudgingly followed his father.

"Now don't be rude Seto," said Adam. "We came for a friendly visit and we need to show some respect."

"Ok Papa," replied Seto as he held on to his father's hand and followed Adam into the Kame shop with the gang right on their heels.

The bell that signaled a customer dinged as the door to the shop opened. The interior of the shop nearly replicated how it looked in the future except for a few different games on the shelves. No one was standing behind the counter when they walked into the store.

"I wonder where he could be," said Adam.

"Who Papa?" asked Seto.

"The man that we're here to meet," answered Adam as the pair walked over to the counter. He tapped the bell on the countertop and a gruff voice sounded from the back of the shop.

"I'll be there in one moment," said the voice that Yugi recognized as his grandfather's.

"We can wait," answered Adam.

"Oh, is that who I think it is?" asked Grandpa.  
>"Why don't you come and see," said Adam with a laugh. The door that led to the back of the shop opened with a creak and out stepped Grandpa Moto. His hair was a little less gray and his eyes had a little more youth to them then the gang was used to.<p>

"I knew it was you Adam," chuckled Grandpa. "It's good to see you again."

"How does your Grandpa know Kaiba's dad?" asked Joey.

"Why do you keep asking questions Joey," asked an annoyed Tea. "We'll find out eventually, but not if you keep talking."

"Ok fine, jeez," grumbled Joey.

"Same here Solomon," replied Adam. "It's always nice to see an old friend."

"Same here," said Grandpa with a smile. At this point, he hadn't spotted Seto yet, but when he did he asked, "And who might this youngster be?"

"This is Seto," answered Adam. "He is Sara's twin brother."

"Seto eh. What a unique name," said Grandpa. "Well it's nice to meet you."

"You too," replied Seto.

"So Adam, where is young Sara today?" asked Grandpa.

"She's helping her mother at the house," replied Adam.

"I see," said Grandpa. "So how is Heather doing?"

"Well she's expecting soon," said Adam. "She's been tired lately and you know how irritable she gets when she's tired."

"Yes, I wouldn't want to be around her when she's in one of her moods," chuckled Grandpa. "Well after the baby's born call me so that I can come and see him. I wasn't able to see the twins until years after they were born."

"Of course," said Adam. "And I'm sorry you weren't able to see these two until now, but we've just been very busy and we haven't been able to come and visit until now."

"Don't worry about it Adam," replied Grandpa. "But you two do need to call me more often so I know how you're doing."

"Yeah sorry about that," replied Adam apologetically. "I guess we've forgotten to do so."

"Like I said, don't worry about it," said Grandpa. "I just want to know that my daughter and son-in-law are doing alright."

The entire gang was in shock when they heard this, but they didn't say anything. They had to cover Joey's mouth to stop him from yelling something.

"I promise that we'll call you more often now," answered Adam. "It's about time that we left. Heather is probably worrying about us by now."

"I was hoping that you could stay for a little while longer, but we don't want her to worry," said Grandpa. "Well it was so good seeing you today."

"It was nice seeing you to Dad," replied Adam. "Seto say good-bye."

"Good-bye Grandpa," chimed Seto.

"Good-bye Seto," replied Grandpa. "Before you go, there's something that I want to give you something." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue and white wooden toy. He kneeled down in front of Seto and handed him the small toy.

"What is this Grandpa?" asked Seto.

"It's a spinning top that was given to me when I was younger. It's pretty old but it's still in pretty good condition."

"Thank you Grandpa," replied Seto with a smile as he examined the top in his hand.

"Of course my boy," replied Grandpa as he ruffled young Seto's hair.

After that, the world started to fade once again and the group was left in darkness.

"Do you understand what just happened?" asked Joey. "How can Kaiba be your cousin Yugi?"

"I don't know, Grandpa's never said anything about it before. I didn't even know that I had an aunt."

"Do you think that Kaiba knows that you two are related?"

"Who knows," replied Yugi. "If he did then I don't know why he would have done all those things to us before."

"You have a good point there, but how could he forget his own Grandfather?"

"I don't know that either," said Yugi, "But we'll just have to wait and find out."


End file.
